Chocobanana
by Joss Lenn
Summary: Aomine arrastra consigo a Kise para vivir (un infierno) una historia llena de amor, pasión y mucho sabor. Intrigas y misterios a la orden del día ¿Qué sabor tienen los "fluidos de amor" de Kise en un mundo artificialmente saborizado? AoKi y KagaKuro implícito al final. Para Cadiie Mustang. Parodia de "Saga de los hermanos Marius".


Advertencias: PWP. Lenguaje obsceno. Mención suavecita de KagaKuro al final. Mucho absurdo y el lime menos sensual de la historia, 90% chistes malos, 10% el porno en sí. Ésta es una parodia de los libros homoeróticos de Los hermanos Marius, que son lo peor y lo mejor que me han dado a leer. Más explicaciones al final del fic.

Escrito para Cadiie Mustang y publicado con su permiso.

* * *

─Hey, Kise ¿Quieres leche de chocolate?

Contexto, aquí estamos hablando de contexto, señores. La pregunta de Aomine no se escuchaba tan mal si uno no estaba al tanto de la situación y no tenía la mente tan llena de cochambre. Como Kise, por ejemplo, quien no se había enterado de lo que Aomine le había propuesto entre líneas, aunque eso no era tan raro en realidad. Kise se enteraba de muy poco.

─No, gracias, desayuné antes de venir─ contestó él con su brillante sonrisa de modelo, todo simpatía como de costumbre. Eso antes de ir a darle lata al pobre de Kuroko, allí fue donde Kise Ryota perdió toda la gracia y Kuroko toda la paciencia.

Aomine se cruzó de brazos, indignado ¡Pero bueno! ¿Qué era lo que tenía que hacer para meterse en los pantalones de Kise?

* * *

Tal vez eso haya sido un poco confuso. Aclaremos los pormenores de éste universo alternativo antes de ir al tema que nos atañe, es decir, al porno entre nuestros protagonistas.

No es necesario que uno haya tenido prácticas orales que nada tienen que ver con el empleo del lenguaje en su forma fonética para imaginar que cierta sustancia blancuzca sepa a madres. Si bien es algo que desgraciadamente uno termina tragando por x o y, eso no quiere decir que desees tomártelo en el desayuno tal cual yogurt. O quién sabe, en gustos se rompen géneros: algunos son vegetarianos, otros prefieren comer carne y los hay quienes prefieren tragar semen en ayunas.

Afortunadamente para nuestros amados personajes, ellos no están inmersos en un mundo donde de preferencia no vas y te tragas el nada sabroso líquido seminal del prójimo por temor al sabor. Ellos están en una realidad alterna donde vas y te tragas el exquisito líquido seminal del prójimo, tal cual grageas de todos los sabores.

Porque sí, en ésta bella realidad el semen tiene sabores frutales, a chocolate, caramelo, leche condensada y un largo etcétera. Incluso hay sabores exóticos como caviar, vino tinto y hediondo queso francés para los paladares más exigentes ¿No es emocionante la idea de querer darle una mamada al ya tan mencionado prójimo y descubrir a qué sabe su bendita eyaculación? Posibilidades ¡Imaginen las posibilidades!

Con esto aclarado, ahora ya sabemos por qué el ilustre Aomine Daiki desea con tanta desesperación que el estimado Kise Ryota pruebe su leche de chocolate y sí, eso se dijo en doble sentido. Las razones por las que nuestro enamorado conoce el sabor de su propio semen… esas sí se dejarán a la imaginación.

El caso es que desde que había descubierto ese mundo de posibilidades saborizadas su mente no había dejado de pensar en chorradas ¿A qué sabría Kise? ¿Vainilla? ¿Banana? ¿Piña? Era un misterio que estaba dispuesto a desvelar, así le costara la picha, es decir, la vida.

La picha es demasiado importante.

* * *

Aomine Daiki era una persona sumamente paciente (mentira), pero hasta él tenía un límite.

Ya había intentado acercarse a Kise de todas las formas posibles para hacerle su propuesta indecorosa. Y sí, con eso nos referimos a chistes sexuales de mal gusto, desafortunadamente muchos hechos en público. Hasta la fecha Kagami no había sido capaz de quitarse de la cabeza a Aomine sugiriéndole a Kise ponerle "salsa de chocolate" a la "banana" de Kise para hacer una suerte de _Banana Split_ que no le parecía nada antojable. Escuchar eso en una reunión casual mientras te zampabas diez hamburguesas dobles no era de Dios. Aomine debería estar vetado de La Zona por exceso de lascivia y Kagami iba a acusarlo con el portero, es decir, con Kuroko.

Ese es sólo uno de los ejemplos en los cuáles Aomine traumó a sus compañeritos, lo triste es que fueron demasiadas veces como para que mencionemos todas. Ahora, si ya había probado ser sutil (más mentira) con Kise ¿Qué otra alternativa le quedaba? ¿Es que ya no había esperanza para su lujuria? No le dejaba otra alternativa: Iba a pedírselo directamente.

─Oye, Kise, hazme una mamada que yo te hago una también.

Tal vez no había sido buena idea que le soltara la bomba mientras el pobre rubio tomaba un trago de su botella de agua sin temerla ni beberla. Y tal vez tampoco fue la máxima expresión de inteligencia soltarlo mientras la pandilla de lerdos del basquetbol se refrescaba después de un partido amistoso entre ellos, es decir, la Generación de los Milagros más el colado de Kagami.

Todos se giraron para mirar a Aomine y juzgarlo en silencio. Lo triste de todo esto es que ni siquiera se inmutaron por las palabras de tan mala pécora, no. Hasta parecía que les daba más bien igual.

Menos a Kise, claro está. Pero es que ese chico tenía una vena para el drama que ninguno de los demás tenían, prueba de ello fueron sus marcados manotazos que dio al aire mientras fingía que se ahogaba con un trago de agua. Tan buen actor era que hasta estaba comenzando a ponerse morado.

─ ¡Pero que no puedes andar pidiendo eso en público, Aominecchi!─espetó con la voz ahogada, ya con el rostro regresando a su tono original.

─Definitivamente sería más conveniente que se propusieran eso en privado─ coincidió Akashi, quien siguió bebiendo de su botellita de agua con aires dignos. Ni para sorprenderse, había escuchado a Aomine decir cosas peores.

─ Qué asco con ustedes─ se quejó Kagami, no porque él pensara que las relaciones homosexuales estaban mal, sino porque le daba ñañaras imaginar el sabor que podría tener su archienemigo ¿Qué sería? ¿Ciruela pasa? ¿Al sándwich especial de la cafetería de Seirin? ¿Zapote negro? Mejor no ahondar de más en esas cuestiones, por muy inevitable que fuera divagar con eso.

Aomine los miró con cara de ofendido, como si los demás se estuvieran metiendo en su vida privada. Había sido él quién les había restregado sus impuras intenciones para con Kise, pero iba a fingir que tenía dignidad hasta el final.

─Bueno, si Aomine-kun y Kise-kun tienen urgencias deberían ir a resolverlas─ sugirió Kuroko, sacándoles un buen susto a los presentes con toda alevosía y ventaja. Cabrón.

─ ¡No soy yo el de la urgencia!─ se quejó Kise, quien no podía bajar unos cuantos decibeles a su voz.

Murasakibara y Midorima simplemente se dedicaron a observar. El primero estaba demasiado ocupando degustando sus dulces con una lentitud obscena y el segundo decidió ahorrarse el comentario de que el artículo de la suerte de Aomine era una corbata. A saber qué podría hacer con esa información ahora que se comportaba como si estuviera en celo.

* * *

En el mundo hay misterios que probablemente no se resolverán nunca, desde quién mató a Kennedy, si fue primero el huevo o la gallina y quizá el más importante de todos: ¿Por qué Kise había aceptado un encuentro sexual con Aomine después de semejante propuesta pública? Hasta la fecha tal incógnita permanece fichada en los Expedientes Secretos X.

Peor que eso era que Aomine había insistido en que fuera en la casa del rubio en cuestión.

─Jo, aun no entiendo por qué tiene que ser en mi casa─ se quejó Kise, abriéndole la puerta a Aomine para que entrara al recinto sagrado que era su habitación.

Aomine no se dignó a contestar hasta que, haciendo gala de su educación, entró y echó a la cama de espaldas con pachorra.

─Pues porque yo no voy a limpiar si hacemos un puerquero, duh.

El rostro de Kise nunca estuvo más rojo, pero nadie supo si era por indignación ante semejante barbaridad o por lo que implicaban sus palabras.

─ ¡Alto ahí, Aominecchi! Antes de que hagamos nada tengo mis reglas─ declaró cruzándose de brazos─. La primera: ¿Traes condones?

─ ¿Ah? ¡Pues claro que no!─contestó Aomine soltando un bufido, sentándose de una manera un poquito más decente en comparación a su posición anterior─. ¿Cómo iba a saber que al final ibas a acabar aceptando? No venía preparado ni nada.

─Pues entonces no llegaremos hasta allí.

¡Un aplauso para Kise Ryota! Su inteligencia mostrada en esa situación era la prueba fehaciente de que no era un caso completamente perdido, a diferencia de otros.

─Pffff, cómo sea, ni siquiera te pedí eso─ contestó Aomine disimulando muy bien la decepción de desinterés─. Ya sabes lo que te pedí: Una mamada.

Kise apretó el puente de su nariz por un momento mientras trataba de volver a juntar y pegar su respeto por el moreno, era una tarea ardua cuando Aomine se empeñaba tanto en hacer cachitos la imagen que tenía de él. Cuando terminó con eso dibujó una sonrisita socarrona.

─Entonces esa es la segunda: Primero tienes que hacérmelo a mí y… ¡Pero sin trampas Aominecchi!─recriminó Kise, indignado ante la tentativa de Aomine por cruzar los dedos detrás de su espalda.

─Lo prometo…

─ ¡Las manos donde las vea, que no cruces los dedos!─ se aferró Kise, con justa razón. Así se las gastaba el tramposo de Aomine.

Lo importante era que el pacto ya estaba firmado: Iban a practicar el oral, y no precisamente estamos hablando de la comunicación. El trato era perfecto, sin embargo, faltaba un detallito.

¿Cómo empezaban?

Al ver que Kise estaba como pasmado allí frente a él, Aomine hizo lo que mejor se le daba: Actuar y luego preguntar. Sin decir agua va jaló a Kise de la muñeca, logrando que cayera en la seguridad del colchón de la cama. No pudo evitar sonreír y congratularse a sí mismo ¡Seguro que eso se había visto espectacularmente sexy!

─Eres un bruto─ se quejó Kise, sin darle la razón al hilo de pensamientos del otro─. Así no se hacen las co-

Una vez más haciendo gala de su habilidad de dejar a la gente sin aliento, esta vez en un sentido provechoso, decidió callar a Kise a besos, atrapándolo entre su cuerpo y la cama. Al principio parecía que cada beso era rechazado pero si una virtud tenía según quién lo viera, era ser insistente y no iba a hacer una excepción en esa ocasión. A Kise no le quedó más remedio que aceptar los besos que le prodigaba Aomine. En honor a la verdad, no besaba tan mal, así que ¿Cuál era el sentido de seguir resistiéndose si él también podía disfrutar?

Los besos de Aomine bajaron de sus labios a su cuello, donde se recreó especialmente. Por el momento. Él ya sabía a dónde quería ir a parar su boca, y no era precisamente allí.

Kise esperaba que tal vez Aomine quisiera desnudarlo, pero cuando comenzó a sentir la insistente mano restregándose contra su entrepierna le empezó a nacer la ligera sospecha de que no estaba considerando siquiera esa opción, no. A él más bien le parecía que quería darle al tema ya y se habría molestado muchísimo sino fuera por un pequeño problemita en el sur que tenía complejo de tienda de campaña. Acarició la espalda de Aomine más por mero instinto que porque creyera que era especialmente sexy.

─Te pones duro con cualquier cosa─ se burló Aomine, dejando de besar su cuello para mordisquear su oído.

Kise puso una cara de lo más rara ¿Quién podía culparlo? No sabía si sucumbir ante el cosquilleo placentero que le estaba provocando Aomine o las ganas de darle un madrazo por guarro. Sin embargo, ese día el ingenio de éste chico tenía un día inusualmente bueno. Mejor sería vencer en ese juego.

─ ¡Pues mira quién lo dice!─ bajó también su mano a la entrepierna de Aomine─. ¡Si tú estás peor!

Lo más triste del caso es que Kise tenía razón. Si él tenía una casa de campaña en esa zona, lo de Aomine parecía una carpa de circo.

Vaya manera que tenían de estarse estropeando el momento.

─ Serás─ bufó Aomine. Bien, Kise le había jalado la cola a su espíritu competitivo, después que ni se quejara que él mismo se lo había buscado.

Optó por darle un poco más de trabajo a su mano además de tantear terreno por encima, ya vería ese mentado rubio, lo iba a dejar boquiabierto con su maestría. Bajó la cremallera del pantalón pijo de Kise y le sacó el botón, satisfecho al ver que había desbloqueado un logro: Poner a su compañerito sexual a la expectativa.

Si eso lo había hecho con una lentitud tortuosa y hasta sensual, bajar sus pantalones y el bóxer al mismo tiempo lo hizo a un ritmo más bien desesperado. No era su culpa, ya con el pantalón desabotonado y todo se había hecho más consciente de lo que iba a pasar y no sólo él, sino también Daiki Jr. Él no tenía la culpa de estar en la edad de las hormonas desatadas ni de que Kise pusiera esas caras que le ayudaban bien poco con su problemita.

Hablando de, el muy jodido lo estaba observando con una expresión de vergüenza y lascivia que no se tenía esperada. Vamos, que hasta se le había olvidado inspeccionar el pene erecto que ya tenía frente a él. Kise debió darse cuenta de la incredulidad de Aomine porque ni lerdo ni perezoso trató de guardar la compostura que, para empezar, ni siquiera tenía.

─Bueno ¿Qué pasa?─ preguntó con voz estrangulada─. ¿Nunca habías visto uno o qué?

Eso sacó a Aomine de sus ensoñaciones atestadas de las expresiones eróticas de Kise.

─ ¿De qué hablas? Sólo estoy sorprendido─ contestó saliéndose por la tangente de muy mala manera─. Pero porque pensé que no podía ser que fueras rubio de todos lados, aunque aquí lo tengas más oscuro. La verdad es que siempre pensé que te teñías el cabello a lo oxigenado.

Dicho esto, acarició el vello púbico de Kise, quien intentó patearlo con una furia desmedida ¡Como para no intentarlo! Esa clase de comentarios durante un encuentro sexual no se agradecían ni tantito. Si Kise mataba a Aomine en ese momento podría ahorrarle muchos incordios futuros al mundo, pero para la mala suerte de la humanidad las hierbas malas nunca mueren y Aomine no era la excepción.

─ ¡Aominecchi idiota! ¡¿Qué manera de arruinar el momento es ésta?!

─ Oye, te pones muy intenso por un chiste de nada─ protestó Aomine, sujetando bien sus muslos para evitar ser herido de gravedad por una patada karateca─. Ya te compenso ¿Vale? Que problemático eres.

Bien, esa promesa apaciguó un poco a Kise. Pero más le valía a Aomine demostrar que esa boca servía para algo más que decir estupideces y retórica que a nadie le importaba.

Aomine también comenzó a tomárselo un poquito más en serio, no iba a dejar que Kise después anduviera con ideas raras, como que no sabía excitar a nadie. No era el caso, y para demostrarlo, tomó su miembro erecto y comenzó a acariciarlo con una meticulosidad nada propia de él. Para inspirarse se puso a rememorar sus experiencias propias (que eran muchas) con las revistas de Mai-chan, idílicos momentos y, claro; también le dio una repasada mental a los escritos puercos que había pillado de Satsuki.

Lo sorprendente era que eso estaba funcionando: La respiración de Kise comenzó a hacerse pesada y cerró los ojos, dejándose llevar por el placer que bien merecido se tenía después de soportar el absurdo ¡Pero que habilidosa era la mano de Aominecchi! La suya le daba resultados óptimos, pero ser tocado por otra persona le daba un valor agregado a la masturbación, definitivamente. Iba a considerar la posibilidad de repetir la experiencia si seguía así de bien la cosa.

Apretó los ojos con más fuerza cuando notó que lo que le estaba complaciendo ya no eran manos, sino algo húmedo y caliente, obligándolo a soltar un ruido que… no se sabe si puede ser clasificado como gemido o como guajolote en su último suspiro. Claro, ese fue el primero, los ruidos que le sucedieron ya tenían una nota más erótica.

Aomine agradeció eso de sobre manera, daban mejor ambiente que el grito anterior. La cosa era que estaba ligeramente nervioso, una cosa era masturbar a Kise de la misma manera en la que él se hacía una paja y otra muy diferente era practicarle sexo oral cuando en su vida le habían dado ese placer. Y aunque muchas veces se basta él solito para complacerse, su boca no alcanza esos recónditos y oscuros sitios de su ser y no, no es que lo intentara alguna vez.

Pero no iba a ser ese el día en el que quedara mal ¡No! ¡No iba a perder ante Kise! ¡Iba a darle la mejor mamada de su vida! Se sentía más inspirado que en partido contra Seirin y el satánico reloj con el que hacían sus Pactos de Amistad.

Rememoró de nueva cuenta los escritos guarros que disfrutaba la buena de Satsuki. El secreto, según esto, era la manera en la que se movía la lengua y la cantidad de saliva empleada. Así que le dio un buen escupitajo al glande (buena cosa que Kise tuviera los ojos cerrados y se perdió de eso) y comenzó con su trabajo. Movía la lengua ahora aquí, ahora allá, ahora tenía que ensalivar este cachito de piel, todo eso mientras acariciaba los testículos y la base. Todo un multitareas.

Cuando Kise abrió los ojos y bajó la mirada tuvo que tragar saliva. Jamás había visto a Aomine tan concentrado, ni cuando entraba a La Zona, hasta se sentía ligeramente honrado por tanto empeño que le estaba poniendo.

─Nada m-mal─ se atrevió a decir Kise, en un intento por parecer sensual y genial. Habría sido muy efectivo si no tuviera el rostro enrojecido y la sonrisa descarada temblándole.

─No iba a hacerlo mal, duh─ replicó Aomine por toda respuesta, entre lengüetazo y lengüetazo.

Finalmente tuvo la buenísima idea de dejar de lamer para succionar la punta de la virilidad que atendía y ¡Oh, sorpresa! Comenzó a salir un liquidito que comenzó a degustar ¡Por fin iba a desentrañar el secreto tras el sabor del semen de Kise! Pero aún no lo conseguía del todo, no. Eso apenas era el líquido pre seminal y de que estaba dulce, lo estaba, pero no distinguía el sabor.

Mientras Aomine seguía con su trabajo oral, succiona que succiona, Kise Ryota sentía que se estaba muriendo e iba camino a tocar las puertas del cielo. Jamás había sentido tantas ganas de correrse, ni había experimentado esos tirones placenteros en el vientre con tanta intensidad.

Iba a hacer un batidillo en su cuarto, ya lo veía venir.

La señal definitiva para Aomine del buen trabajo que hacía fue cuando Kise comenzó a aferrarse de su cabello ¡Pero que sí le dolía, carajo! Sin embargo, por esa vez ni protesto ni nada, ya estaba tan cerca y no se iba a detener por eso, menos si la cantidad de incoherencias que estaba hablando Kise, víctima del placer, lo tenía tan motivado. Succionó con más fuerza y apretujó un poco su trasero, ya que estaban de paso.

─ ¡Aom-ghdhddsdms!

 _¿Eh?_

Ni tiempo tuvo Aomine para intentar descifrar qué mierda intento decir Kise cuando ya tenía toda una explosión frutal en su boca. Oh, era banana.

Levantó la mirada mientras tragaba el líquido y se encargaba de limpiar cualquier rastro de lo que había hecho. Se encontró con algo que no tuvo que haber visto: Kise jadeante, con el pecho bajando y subiendo en su agitación y una sonrisota de placer, el muy condenado. Maldito Kise, se suponía que era cosa de una vez ¿Y ahora qué? ¡No podía pedírsele al pobrecito Daiki que lo dejara así!

Se separó y se acostó a un lado de Kise, con una expresión de autosuficiencia exasperante. Suerte que Kise estuviera demasiado ocupado reponiéndose de su orgasmo como para darle bola.

─ ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal?─ preguntó inyectándole tanta sorna a sus palabras como se pudo.

─Bien, sí. Bueno─ masculló Kise, más incoherente que de costumbre. Inhaló y exhaló un par de veces más antes de girar el rostro para observarlo─. No eres tan malo, Aominecchi.

─ ¡Pues claro que no! Te dije todo este tiempo que te iba a gustar.

Kise bufó, pero se echó a reír y, cosa rara, para Aomine esa melodía le parecía más atractiva que los gemidos que había soltado en el acto.

─No pensé que fueras bueno en esto ¿Ya lo has hecho antes? Creí que te iban más los pechos grandes─ comentó Kise, desviando su mirada a su muy interesantísimo techo.

─Nah, no lo había hecho antes, pero soy naturalmente bueno en esto─ alardeó Aomine, como si fuera cosa buena alardear que hacías buenas mamadas─. Además las tetas las puedo cambiar por otro par de bolas.

Dicho esto, le agarró las, ejem, las ya mencionadas bolas a Kise, quien pegó un grito de indignación que no le pagaba a alguien a quien se le acababa de practicar sexo oral.

─ ¡Te digo que eres bruto! ¡Jo!─ se quejó incorporándose de la cama de un salto.

Aomine rodó los ojos exasperados y se sentó en la cama, observando a Kise como si fuera un suculento postre. Tal vez específicamente él no lo era, pero cierto fluido suyo sí.

─A ver ¿No se te olvida que me debes algo?

Kise lo miró con desdén durante unos segundos antes de suavizar su expresión y dedicarle una sonrisa. Era cierto, él jamás se quedaba sin devolverle el favor a alguien.

─ Ok, Aominecchi, bájate la bragueta─ le pidió controlando su voz tanto como pudo.

─Por el amor de Dios. Kise, ponle un poco de emoción que así no me prendes nada─ se quejó Aomine, rodando los ojos para después sonreírle descaradamente─. A ver, ven tú, quítame la ropa con los dientes.

Pues sí, definitivamente aún quedaba mucho por hacer

* * *

Algo tenía el techo que era súper interesantísimo para Aomine, eso o Kise era tan endemoniadamente bueno para el sexo oral si no es que más y lo había dejado… Pues vaya ¿Cómo lo había hecho? El muy idiota se había copiado los movimientos que le aplicó antes y no sólo eso: Los mejoró.

─ ¿Lo ves, Aominecchi? Te dije que yo también podía hacer un buen trabajo─ dijo Kise, relamiéndose los restos de los fluidos de amor en su boca. Pobrecillo, sólo le bastó una sesión de sexo oral con Aomine para que su hipotética pureza fuera corrompida─. Chocolate ¡Qué bueno que no fue zapote negro! Aunque me hubiera gustado más de mora azul.

Estúpido Kise y su Copia Perfecta.

* * *

 **EXTRA:**

Eran las dos de la mañana y Kagami Taiga aún seguía divagando sobre el significado de la vida y el semen saborizado. Las cochinadas que le propuso Aomine a Kise ese día le hicieron mella en su alma pura y lo dejaron pensando sobre las posibilidades.

Se tomó otro vaso de batido de vainilla, el décimo de la madrugada. Estaba más estresado que cuando el reloj satánico se negaba a favorecer al poder del trabajo en equipo en un partido o cuando a Himuro le entraba la vena sentimentalista y le regresaba el anillo de la amistad.

Kagami Taiga vivía temiendo el día en que descubriera que su fluido de amor no sabía a batido de vainilla.

* * *

 **Notas de la autora:**

Hola. Si esperaban encontrarse un lime sensual llegaron al lugar equivocado, se los advertí. Ahora… La idea vino después de comentar con mi estimada Cadiie sobre una serie de libros que me dieron a leer hace tiempo. Estos se llaman "Saga de los hermanos Marius", escritos por Joyee Flynn, dejo un enlace por si quieren checar la información por ustedes mismos y descargarlos:

.com (slash)

Siendo muy sincera, yo no leí ni uno completo. Estaba más ocupada riéndome del semen de los personajes porque sí, es ese el elemento en específico que parodio aquí. Probablemente los termine de leer cuando sea menos infantil y deje de reírme con lo de sus fluidos sabor manzanas verdes crujientes del paraíso.

¡Y nada! Cadiie, gracias por darme el permiso de publicación y por haberme persuadido a hacer un lime así.


End file.
